<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alibi - Oneshot by WritingWithADinosaur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906059">Alibi - Oneshot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWithADinosaur/pseuds/WritingWithADinosaur'>WritingWithADinosaur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dad!Gil Arroyo x Reader, F/M, Father!Gil Arroyo x Reader, Gil Arroyo x daughter!reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:34:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWithADinosaur/pseuds/WritingWithADinosaur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After your boss is murdered, you are brought in as a suspect. In order to prove your innocence, you have to reveal a secret to your father.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gil Arroyo &amp; Reader, Malcolm Bright &amp; Reader, Malcolm Bright/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alibi - Oneshot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Key: Y/N = Your Name, H/C = Your Hair Color, E/C = Your Eye Color</p>
<p>Warnings: Mentions of murder, cursing. Large chunks of text in italics mean that it is a flashback.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Author’s Note: This was one of those ideas that hit me like a train right as I was about to go to bed, so I scribbled as much as I could down and tried to make sense of it the next day.</p>
<p>We’re also gonna pretend that Gil and Jessica aren’t a thing cause then that would make this story a bit awkward.</p>
<p>This is not beta-read, so let me know if there are any mistakes! </p>
<p>&lt;3</p>
<p>- DreaSaurusREX</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“So, (Y/N), got any news for me?” Your boss, Mr.Naruski asked from his desk chair, casually weaving a pen in between his fingers. It was lunchtime and you had gotten salads from the meditarrian place that he liked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>	“Well, Simon wanted to move his meeting with you to Friday, but there would be no way to do that unless we add another 4 hours to the day. Oh! And Mrs.Krewnshe asked me if--”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>	“(Y/N), sweetheart! We are on lunch! Which means I don’t want any news with my clients unless it's urgent. I meant news in the world of the best secretary in New York!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>	You couldn’t help but roll your eyes a little bit and smile. Mr.Naruski was a true blessing when it came to employers. He owned his own architecture business in New York and somehow <strong>wasn’t</strong> a complete asshat like some of your previous bosses. Him and his wife were incredibly caring and truly understood that you had to be a human in order to work with other humans. The respect you got here was well worth the daily commute!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>	“Well, if you really want to know... My boyfriend set up a nice, and <strong>very</strong> last minute, date for us tonight.” You couldn’t hide the true smile that spread across your lips. Mr.Naruski leaned forward and raised an eyebrow.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>	“<strong>Oh?</strong> And where is this ‘nice’ date happening, if I might ask?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>	“I’m not sure. He wouldn’t tell me. All he said was to be ready by 6 because we have reservations for 6:45. <strong>But</strong> I have a feeling it’s that new modern industrial place that I was telling you about. He knows I love to walk past it and appreciate the details. While I don’t think I’ve ever said out loud that I like it or would like to go inside, he has a great ability to read me.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>	Your smile grew a little more as your eyes drifted slightly down, thinking about all the times your boyfriend picked up on the smaller details in the past. He was good with surprises. Mr.Naruski watched how this interaction brought out your best side. The two of you finished your lunches and got back to work.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>	Your boss had one more meeting this afternoon. It was with a company called Jetlan Inc. From the small bit of conversation you heard as Mr.Naruski escorted his guests out, it was a successful meeting. He turned back to you once the door was closed and let out a relieved sigh.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>	“I take it everything went well?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>	“As well as I could. They are going to take tonight to mull it over and then give us a call tomorrow. So expect Samuel to call at some point.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>	You wrote down a little reminder to yourself on a sticky note “May get call from Jetlan Inc.” and placed it near your desk’s phone. You went back to typing out the schedule for next week when Mr.Naruski tapped a finger on your desk.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>	“How about you leave early today, (Y/N)?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>	“Are you sure, sir? I can stay and help with the final prep for tomorrow’s deal if you want. I should also probably finish this schedule.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I think I can handle that on my own. And you can add your final touches tomorrow. You,” He stood up and walked around your desk and held out his hands. You put your hands in his and he helped you up before grabbing your coat from the coat rack. “Have a date to get ready for.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You couldn’t help but laugh. It was almost unbelievable to have a boss that really cared about your personal life as much as your professional one like he did. You just slipped on your coat and grabbed your purse, knowing that when Naruski made up his mind, it was set. He opened the door for you and put a hand on your arm.</em>
</p>
<p>“He told me to ‘love with my whole heart, but be smart enough to know when to use my brain instead.’ I think it was his way of saying ‘Be safe and have fun.’” A small but sad smile worked its way onto your face at the thought of him being so supportive. You felt a wave of tears coming, so you finished up your story to try to stop them from falling. “After that, I thanked him again, and I left to go back to my apartment and get ready. The next time I saw Mr.Naruski was the next morning, behind the crime scene tape blocking my office, <em>dead</em>.”</p>
<p>You couldn’t believe that just 24 hours ago, you were happily talking to your boss about your date. And now he was dead. Murdered in his own office, two hours after you had left. You were being questioned at the NYPD by none other than JT Tarmel, Dani Powell, Malcolm Bright, and your father, Gil Arroyo. <br/>No one spoke, they were taking in all of the details of your alibi. It felt like forever before Malcolm broke the silence. </p>
<p>“Are there security cameras in your office?”</p>
<p>“Yes. There is one in the main office where my desk is positioned, one in Mr.Naruski’s office, and one in the hallway outside our door.”</p>
<p>“Great. We can check those. They’ll show (Y/N) leaving and should have a timestamp on them that we can check.</p>
<p>	The team did their own little nods, still thinking about your alibi. They wanted to trust you, but they needed to think of every possible thing that could have happened, or if they could find any evidence to the real killer.</p>
<p>“Who did you go on a date with?” Dani was sitting about 6 feet to your right, a bottle of water in her hands as she leaned forward, elbows on the table. </p>
<p>“I don’t see how my dating life is relevant to my boss being murdered in his office.”</p>
<p>	<em>Lies</em>. You knew why she was asking. It was a major part of your alibi and it’s the only other way that they could concretely cross you off of the suspect list. JT jumped in to try to diffuse the situation, none of them aware of how much you didn’t want to share. </p>
<p>“It's just another way that we can confirm your alibi, (Y/N).” </p>
<p>You could see Gil adjusting his stance as he leaned against the wall to your left. You couldn’t bring yourself to look at your father, already feeling his intense stare boring into you. </p>
<p>The room was silent, but the anxiety in your chest made it feel like the room was half of its real size. You kept your posture as straight as you could while you focused on your hands that were unconsciously fidgeting on top of the table.</p>
<p>“Just, tell us the kid’s name, (Y/N).”</p>
<p>“Why can’t you just check the cameras like Malcolm said? That’ll show when I left at around 4:30 yesterday afternoon <em>and</em> when I came back today for my shift but saw the tape instead! You could even check my <em>apartment’s</em> security cameras!”</p>
<p>“<em>Woah</em>! We <em>will</em>, (Y/N). We just want to be able to cover our asses <em>and yours</em>.” JT tried again to calm you down, everyone know seeing how uncomfortable the idea of sharing the details of your date made you. </p>
<p>Your leg started to shake under the table, that was your cue that your anxiety was getting bad. You lock eyes with Malcolm. He sees how much you’re struggling and just gives you a short nod. You knew what he was trying to say, but you really didn’t want to agree. Malcolm then took a deep breath, trying to get you to do the same. You looked down and tried to take a deep breath in.</p>
<p>“Why can’t you just answer the question, (Y/N)?!” Gil didn’t yell, but you could hear the annoyance in his voice. It was the final hit that broke the last of your defenses.</p>
<p>“Because it's <em>Malcolm, alright?!</em>” </p>
<p>Even you were a bit shocked at the slight frustration and exasperation in your voice. As everyone let that fact settle in your brain, you closed your eyes and took a couple deep breaths, trying to accept the fact that it was out in the open now. Malcolm made his way behind you and put a comforting hand on your shoulder, lightly rubbing this thumb to try and soothe you. You opened your eyes and stared at the center of the table, your hands now clasped together. </p>
<p>“Last night I left work early to go get ready for a date with <em>Malcolm Bright</em>. He took me to that nicer place off of 47th that has the grey brick exterior with the iron corner details. We went there to catch <em>a break</em> from our lives because it's been so hectic lately and we haven’t had much time to just sit and enjoy each other’s company.” </p>
<p>Our reservation was for 6:45 under Malcolm’s name. You can check with the manager there, go into their electronic reservation system, and see that we checked in and everything. Or Malcolm may have some sort of confirmation email. Now do I need to go into detail about what we ordered or what cocktail I was drinking, or am I good?”</p>
<p>You slowly looked up to meet your father’s eyes. You expected something upset in his eyes, but instead, they were very professional. He looked from you to Malcolm, who in turn nodded, confirming your story. Gil audibly inhaled through his nose and exhaled through his nose and he rubbed a hand down his face.  </p>
<p>“No. You’re good, kid.”</p>
<p>You look back to your hands and close your eyes, focusing on your breathing. You weren’t hyperventilating, but you definitely felt a weight in your chest. <br/>Dani and JT looked at each other, unaware of what to do in this situation. Malcolm looked from you back to Gil, his face slightly pleading. Gil quickly tilted his head towards the door, a small sigh of relief coming from Malcolm as he moved his hand to your arm and leaned down to quietly talk in your ear.<br/> “C’mon, (Y/N). Let’s get some air or something to drink, okay?”</p>
<p>You nodded and stood up as Malcolm grabbed your coat from the rack near the door. You took yours and slung it over your arm as Malcolm opened the door for you. Before you could leave, Gil spoke up.</p>
<p>“I <em>will</em> be seeing the two of you in my office in an hour though. We need to have a chat.”</p>
<p>You just nod and leave already knowing what this “chat” is going to be about. Malcolm was reaching for his coat when Gil’s voice resonated again.</p>
<p>“Malcolm, take care of her. Go to that shop around the corner. They have those little pastries she likes. And make sure your both are back here soon. We’re not done with this.”</p>
<p>“Will do.” Malcolm nodded and quickly left and caught up with you, walking you safely out of the NYPD.</p>
<p>With that, there was still a semi-awkward air in the meeting room. Dani quietly fiddled with her water bottle and let out a “Well…”</p>
<p>“Heh! Yeah. <em>That</em> was somethi--” </p>
<p>Before JT could get further, Gil pointed at him and sternly said “<em>Don’t.”</em> JT just raises his hands in defense and backs off. Dani couldn’t help but smirk a bit at the sight of JT getting called out. </p>
<p>“So where do we go from here?” Dani calmly asked the room. </p>
<p>“We need to get the security footage from the office building and (Y/N)’s apartment complex. Get in contact with the restaurant owner and see if we can check their reservation system, if not, ask Malcolm if he has any email from their reservation.”</p>
<p>“On it,” JT confirmed as he left the room to head to his desk and start working. Gil leaned on the table, thinking for a moment. “What do we know about this Jetlan Inc.?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>